Unit Seven Alpha *Story*
Prolouge “ This is Freelancer Agent Texas… Also known as Allison.” The tall, slender figure said into her voice-diary. “I am a by-product of what is… was known as the Artificial Intelligence Unit Alpha.” She stated in a slightly shaky voiced. She took a deep breath, fighting back tears that threatened to burst form her tough exterior. She closed her eye and pushed some silky black hair from her face before continuing. “I am writing this diary at the beginning, and soon my end, at Freelancer Headquarters. I was created from Alpha, and although they don’t know it yet, I remember how I was created.” “The Director of Project Freelancer, Director Leonard L. Church, wanted to fragment the AI Alpha into other fragments. He couldn’t start the initial creation of the main fragments of his personality because he didn’t have the Sarcophagus yet, something he was about to send his agents to acquire. He decided to first make a memory of his former lover, Allison, from the Alpha to be an agent, then wipe Alpha’s memory of the event so that the Alpha didn’t remember and would keep serving him. Something went wrong thought, I guess you could say the Director made the wrong decision.” “When they began torturing the Alpha with the Directors memories of the original Allison dying, I came almost immediately. The problem was though, The Director couldn’t decide to put me in a robot body, or a bio-clone body of a perfect soldier. It would have taken much more energy out of Alpha, and the Director knew this. It was funny, the Councilor kept asking him, and when the Director made his decision… Well you could say the Councilor had his pauses. The director ordered it to be done, and they began the final process.” “The Director Forgot one thing though, the Alpha could only take so much. It took so much energy for my Artificial Intelligence to bond with the synapses of the Bio-clone’s brain, it destroyed the Alpha. It was like watching the person you love the most being stabbed reputedly in front of you. It was gruesome and painful to watch, but eventually I woke up in a new, human, body. Yay me.” “When they woke me up, they assumed the shock of being put into a body would wipe my memory. They told me my name was Allison and I came from some Earth family or whatever, but I lied. I pretended to believe them because I KNEW if I said I remembered, they would wipe my memory. The Director then said he would push back some training session with three guy agents back so I could adjust to being here. I knew he meant my body, so I played along. I am now the perfect soldier in top physical condition to be the Director’s Foot soldier. But it’s not going to happen. I already am planning to assemble a team of agents. These agents are Agents Washington, New York, North Dakota, South Dakota, Carolina, Maine, Wyoming, and Connecticut. They may not join me at first, but once I reveal the tape of my creation, and the files showing the true feelings of the Director to them, I am sure they are going to join me. I even found a couple of pilots to help us as well, they are already on bored.” "So I guess this just about it. My human feelings need to be vented, and I guess this is the best way to do it. This is Freelancer Texas signing off. Oh and Director, if you have found and are listing to this. You better run."